


Here and Now

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco find more than they expected on that night. As things sometimes change for the better, even when the people involved don't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> **Author's Notes:** alafaye, I hope you like it, I had so much fun writing it, I don't even remember the last time I wrote this pair :D To the mods for their immense patient with me when they heard of what had happened, thank you, without you guys giving me extension after extension this story wouldn't have been possible. And to the wonderful C and F, who betaed this story in the last minute, taking it upon themselves to polish it and remove all those pesky, ugly errors that were so obvious to everyone else, but me :D All other errors are mine!

The snow was falling heavily now and Harry pulled his old coat closer to his body, trying to keep the chill away, but no matter how much he wished it otherwise he could feel the cold. He pulled his ascot cap down and hunched his shoulders up, trying to stay warm as the wind whistled by, dragging trash that people had dropped during the day. He brought his hands up, plucked the cigarette that was resting on his ear and brought it to his lips. He patted his pockets in search of the lighter and gave a triumphant sound when he located it. He brought it up, cupping his hands around the cigarette as he lit it.

Harry took a drag and blew smoke out and wished not for the first time that he could use magic and just warm himself up, but knew he couldn’t, not while he was in the village where mostly Muggles resided. He cursed his uncle for having sent him to pick up a package that he was too lazy to get himself. Harry brought his cigarette up again and froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting a wall. He gave a shrug. Probably it was a prostitute selling her wares. It was after all common in these parts.

However, the sound of someone in pain was not something that he'd consider normal. Harry cursed as he flicked the cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it. He moved silently to where he had heard the noise coming from and took out his wand, gripping it tightly. But before he could get any closer, he ended up hitting a whiskey bottle with his foot, making it roll until it stopped next to a pile of discarded trash bags. The man raised his head, stopping his foot on its descent a few inches before it connected with the man on the floor. After a moment of indecision the man ran out of the alley, pushing Harry to the side as he made his escape.

Harry shook his head and put away his wand as he moved forward, leaning down to see more of the man on the floor. He reached out to move the coat away and gasped when he encountered platinum hair. He knelt down in the dirty alley, not caring what he was kneeling on as he tried to shake the man. 

“Come on, mate. You have to get up.” Harry shook the man, trying the best he could to get a reaction, but nothing happened. 

Harry swore, and with more trouble than he'd thought possible he picked the man up and slung him over his shoulder, grunting at the heaviness. He looked around, and taking out his wand he whispered a Lightening Weight spell under his breath, making his job a little easier. He put away his wand and walked down the streets, pushing the man up whenever he started slipping downward. He moved as fast as it was humanly possible with his burden, and after what felt like an eternity, but he knew it was only five minutes, he arrived at his flat. 

With a quiet _Alohomora_ , the door opened, and once inside he dropped his burden on the sofa. As Harry removed his coat and hat, he stared at the man. He dropped the items on the table and walked forward. He scratched his head as he looked on. Well, there was nothing he could do at this time of night, so with that thought he started to remove the man’s shoes and wet coat, stopping to admire the quality. This bloke was rich. 

Harry looked inside the pockets to see if he could find any type of identification, but he found nothing. When he was reaching to remove the shirt, the man groaned and Harry froze as if he’d been caught stealing a cookie from the jar. He scolded himself and leaned forward, his nose almost touching the other's. 

“Come on, wake up,” Harry murmured, and giving in to the temptation he tapped his fingers against the cheek. 

Harry was about to do it again when the man opened his eyes. Capturing Harry’s greens in a swirling pool of gray, Harry’s breath caught, and only one word floated in his mind as he gazed into gray eyes. _Beautiful_. Harry moved away and cleared his throat as the man slowly sat up and sluggishly looked around.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked.

Harry didn’t wait for the man to answer as he went to the kitchen and came back with two bowls of soup that he'd left on the stove with a stasis spell before he'd left earlier. Harry placed them on the coffee table and put down a spoon next to the bowl and the stranger who stared at it. Harry shrugged and sat down to eat. He was hungry; he’d not eaten the whole day. He blew on it and carefully sipped it, liking the feel of warmth that spread as it went down. Harry stared at the man across from him as he ate his soup and again took notice of the clothes. He wondered how a man of his status ended up in the worst slums of London. Harry had so many questions, but what could he ask?

ooOooOoo

Draco tried not to look up, he really did, but as he glanced up he noticed the man staring at him again from underneath his lashes as he ate his soup. Draco had to give him credit: at least he wasn't openly staring. The man had a rough look about him with his hair going this way and that, almost as if his hair had never seen a hairbrush in his life. He wanted to sneer at the dirty clothes, but beggars can't be choosers and the man after all had rescued him from the Muggle that had taken it upon himself to rob him of the little money that he’d had with him. 

Remembering his robbery brought forth the reason why he ended up here with this man in the first place. He looked down at his soup and thought of why he wasn't home. If he'd been home he would be raising his champagne glass as he toasted his impeding nuptials to the girl his parents had chosen since he was born. It wasn't that Astoria was a bad choice, but he didn't want to tie himself to someone he didn't love. He wanted what his parents could never have and that was being with someone for love. 

However, he knew that was impossible. He was the Malfoy heir, grown and bred to take over the Malfoy fortune once his father stepped down. But at least for a few days he could be himself. He could see the world before his father found out, send the hound dogs after him and brought him back to his impending future. And exactly that was what had brought him to this man. He'd taken a buggy and went as far as the driver was willing to take him. Once he'd gotten off and paid the man, he'd started walking, looking for a place to stay, _hide_. Then a man had come out of the darkness, pointing a knife at him and telling him to give him all his money. At first he had refused, scoffing at the man, telling him not to get near him and to respect his superiors. However, before he could pull his wand out and damn the consequences, the man had moved forward, pulling him towards the alley. He had tried to push him away, but he ended up tripping on something on the floor and fell forward and into the wall. Before he could put his hands up to take the force of the fall, the man had pushed him again, hitting his head with such force that he gave a grunt of pain, falling onto the floor. He mentally cursed as he saw black spots dance in front of his eyes, and before he knew it he'd lost the fight as blackness over took him. The next thing he saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes when he opened his. 

OoOooOoo

Harry got up and picked up his plate. He looked at the man and noticed the other hadn't touched the soup at all. He wanted to sneer and tell the man sorry if they didn't have anything more to his taste, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way the man looked all sad, lost and just maybe Harry knew it because he saw the same look when he saw himself in the broken mirror in the bathroom. 

So, he did the next best thing. “I can make you a sandwich if you don't want soup.” 

The man raised those incredible gray eyes and licked his lips before he spoke. “No, thank you. This is perfect.” 

Harry's mind stopped thinking as his eyes followed the tongue moistening the lips. He looked up and cleared his throat when he noticed the other staring at him with a pensive look to his eyes. 

“Okay.” Harry nodded as if assuring himself. “Let me...uh…” 

Harry didn't finish as he made a fast retreat, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, letting out a sigh. What the hell was he doing? He had just met the guy and already he was staring and acting like a teen with his first crush. He closed his eyes and the image of the man currently in his living room came to mind. The tongue coming out to moisten what Harry thought already moist lips, and gray eyes staring at him with the knowledge of knowing what it was they did. 

Harry opened his eyes and moved away from the door. He needed to find clean clothes for the man and himself. Ask him if he wanted to take a shower because if he felt remotely how Harry did, then he'd want one as well. He dropped the clothes on the bed and a towel along with it. He took a breath and opened the door. He blinked when he didn't see the man at the table nor did he see the plate. He moved and looked around, but when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, he moved towards it. He walked into the man cursing underneath his breath as he tried to pick up something out of the sink. 

“Here, let me,” Harry said, moving forward and taking the broken pieces away. 

Harry put the pieces in the sink along with his unbroken plate that was still in the sink where he'd left it earlier. 

“I'm sorry. I tried to wash it, but that one slipped and broke,” the man murmured, embarrassment clear in his posture. 

“It’s fine. I didn't like that plate anyway,” Harry said lamely.

OoOooOoo

Draco couldn't help it ¬-- he laughed. When he looked at the man and his lost look, he laughed more. He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he clutched his stomach and laughed. He felt the laugh slowing down and cleaned his tears. He let one more laugh escape and then just smiled. It felt good to laugh; it made him feel lighter, _freer_. 

“Are you okay?” the man asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Draco,” Draco said. 

Draco knew that he hadn't asked his name, but it felt right letting him know. 

“Excuse me?” 

“My name is Draco.” Draco smiled, extending his hand.

The man scratched his head and after a while he said, “Harry.” 

Draco stared at the hand that wrapped around his and stared at the difference between his and Harry's. His were soft, pampered, while Harry's were worker’s hands, rough but with a gentleness that was the opposite of how they felt. But when put together with his, both hands fit as if made for each other. Soft and rough. One complimenting the other. Like the owners of said hands. 

Draco looked up and his breath hitched when he saw the naked longing in Harry's eyes as he too stared at their hands. He held his breath as Harry raised his eyes and again for the second time that night his gray eyes collided with green. 

ooOooOoo

Harry didn't know what came over him. If asked, he would later blame it on the full moon. But the truth of the matter was that he could blame no one but himself. He pulled Draco forward, giving the other time to put a stop to it if he so wished. As he tilted his head to the side, Harry stared into gray eyes, waiting, and when he saw the consent he closed that small gap between their lips. Closing his eyes and tasting.

Draco tasted like heaven. Sweet, soft with a touch of what was all Draco's. He felt hands come around his neck, pulling him closer, and that made him snap and with a moan against Draco's lips he brought his hand up, gripping soft blond hair as they lost control. He pulled back and looked at Draco. Lips red, moist, soft and waiting for more. 

He waited until Draco opened his eyes. He wanted to kiss him again when he saw the raw want. Promises that swirled in the depths of his eyes.

“I want you,” Harry said, not hiding, not anymore.

He touched Draco's lips with the pad of his thumb. 

“I want you,” Draco murmured.

Harry leaned down and captured Draco's lips. For tonight at least both of them where the same. Two men that wanted, needed, and desired one another. Here they didn't belong to two different classes, _here_ only existed Harry and Draco. 

Nothing else existed, but them.

ooOoo The End ooOoo

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/11668.html).


End file.
